


Welcome to the Show!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [63]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cool, Glitter, Magic, Magic Tricks, Stage Gay, i love this, magic show, pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim and Marvin's magic show has finally arrived, and the rest of the egos attend for Opening Night





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Guys guys guys guys guys!_ ” Bim came running into the living area, skidding to a halt before practically tackling King. “I’m freaking out, guys!”

“Whoa, what – what’s wrong, what’s happening?” King hugged Bim back as best he could as the game show host gripped onto him with an iron hold.

Bim pulled back abruptly, tearing at his hair as he paced the center of the living area. “Tonight’s my opening night with Marvin! I’m gonna be performing! In front of _people!_ ”

Dark raised an eyebrow. “Bim, you perform all the time. That’s literally you’re job.”

“Yes, but not in front of a _live audience!_ ” Bim collapsed back on the couch next to King, caused Bubblegum to raise her head from King’s lap. He covered his face in his hands, shaking his head. “I’m gonna fuck up. I’m gonna fuck up and I’m gonna get stabbed again. There’s nothing sharp in the show, not anymore, but I’m gonna get stabbed I call it.”

Wilford rolled his eyes, shifting to place a hand on Bim’s knee. “You’ll do fine, Bim. You are perfectly capable. And you’ve been rehearsing for months. You’ve got this.”

Bim said nothing, just flopped against King, his head on his shoulder and his hands still covering his face. He could feel the scar running straight through his abdomen ache painfully. Eric shifted a little. “You’ll do great, Bim! B-besides, we’ll be there, right?”

Bim slowly slid his hands down his face. “…Yeah. I got you guys seats in like the second row. You’ll be right there.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about, man!” Bing lounged back, one arm looped around Google’s shoulders. “You’ll be able to see us! Just look at us whenever you need like reassurance or something.”

Bim nodded shakily, and suddenly ‘Magic’ by B.o.B. began blasting in the room. Bim bolted to his feet, scrambling for his phone. “Yes, hello, Marvin?”

_“Bim, where the fuck are you?!”_ Marvin’s shriek was loud enough that most of the other egos could hear it and Bim had to hold the phone away from his ear. _“You’re supposed to be here_ now _for one last rehearsal!”_

“Oh _shit!_ ” Bim visibly paled, his free hand shooting back up to tear at his hair. “I-I-I’ll be right there, Marvin, I promise!” He hung up, then glanced and Dark and Wilford in distress, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Wilford stood, gripping Bim’s shoulders. “Hold on tight.”

“Wait!” King scrambled to his feet, tripping over one of the Jims as he raced to Bim’s side. He blushed bright red, them pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Break a leg.”

Bim’s mouth fell open, his cheeks burning pink, and then he and Wilford were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

King slid into his seat in the auditorium, already packed with people. He sat in the aisle seat, with Eric to his left and the other egos trailing down. “My God, I never knew Marvin was so popular!”

Google leaned forward, a couple seats down from Eric with Ed and Reynolds between them. “Marvin is arguably the most popular live entertainer in the whole realm. His tickets sell out _months_ in advance.”

“Plus, he’s been advertising this one super weirdly! All this stuff about a ‘mystery assistant’. AKA B –”

Silver slapped a hand over Bing’s mouth. “Shhh, shut up! Don’t spoil it for the people near us!”

The lights began to dim, and all eyes were drawn to the stage, the white noise of thousands of peoples’ chatter dying down to dead silence. There was a collective gasp as the stage lights flicked on, each shaded a different color, from blue to purple to green. Green mist began to roll across the stage floor, and then the spotlight was shining on the dead center, and a booming, accented voice was echoing over the intercom.

_“Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! Welcome to the show! Tonight’s the night you’ve all been waiting for, right?”_ Marvin’s words were met with resounding cheers. _“That’s what I like to hear! Now kick your feet up and grab some popcorn, folks! Enjoy the show!”_

There was an explosion of green smoke on the stage, a rippling of matching light wafting over the audience and ruffling King’s hair. When the smoke cleared, Marvin was standing on the stage, both arms spread and grinning madly. The audience _lost it_ , cheering madly as Marvin gave a sweeping, exaggerated bow, lifting his top hat off his head. King snorted, covering his mouth with his hands when he spotted the green glitter sparkling in the magician’s hair, absolutely having been stolen from Bim.

Marvin righted himself, and gestured for the crowd to quiet down. “Yes, hello! How’s everyone doing tonight?” Deafening cheers were his response. Marvin chuckled into his mic. “Well, as _flattered_ as I am that there’s _so many_ of you, my God, you guys really aren’t here to see me, are you? You’re all here to see who my ‘mystery assistant’ is, right?” Another round of cheers, and Marvin laughed again. “Well, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my friend to the stage, Bim Trimmer!”

The explosion of smoke and light – this time purple – was nearly drowned out by the excited roar of the audience. King sat straighter in his chair, grinning like an idiot, as he waited for Bim to come into view. The moment he spotted him, he began to shake Eric’s arm excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat. Bim was grinning widely, wearing a deep violet suit with a matching tie and a black dress shirt, purple glitter sparkling in his hair. He bowed just as Marvin had done, though somehow his was even more sweeping and dramatic, making Marvin snort into his mic and cross his arms. Bim lifted his head up, still bowed low, and he scanned the audience. When he locked eyes with King, his grin broadened, and he gave him an exaggerated wink before straightening, causing King’s entire face to erupt in a fiery blush.

“Hello everybody!” Bim’s words, even with a mic, were almost inaudible due to the ecstatic cheering of the crowd. His earlier nerves looked forgotten the moment he got on stage, thriving off the attention, and King couldn’t help the glow of pride. “We’ve got quite the show planned for you tonight! Are you ready?”

The crowd’s roar grew even louder, and Marvin rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly before stepping forward. He placed a finger to his lips, and almost immediately the crowd went silent, waiting for their next move. Marvin grinned, his eyes sliding to Bim, and the game show host place one hand on his hip, snapping his fingers. There was a delay, the whole auditorium waiting with baited breath, and then fireworks shot from Bim’s back and erupted all around the stage, showering them in sparks and glitter. It was _beautiful_ ; King’s mouth fell open as he stared with wide eyes at the display.

His attention was snapped back to Marvin, however, when his fists burst into flickering green flames. The magician waggled his eyebrows at Bim, grinning madly, and Bim snorted, covering his mouth with one hand, and then Marvin was _tossing him the fire_. King paled instantly, the distinct image of Bim lying in a hospital bed flashing in his brain, but Bim caught it with practiced ease, the flames turning purple in his hands. He stuck one foot out, balancing it on his heel, and then he was juggling the flames, his tongue poking out as he stared up in concentration.

Bim flashed Marvin a wide grin, his tongue still sticking out between his teeth, and he tossed him one of the balls of purple fire, arcing over both their heads. The flames switched back to green the moment it hit Marvin’s fingers, and then the two were juggling together, gradually shifting apart and Marvin continuing to generate balls of flame, until they were holding a massive ring of alternating purple and green flames, spanning the entire stage. The ring vanished in a puff of multicolored smoke, and both Bim and Marvin gave a short bow as the crowd went _wild_.

The show continued on with such immense energy that it kept the whole audience on the edge of their seats. The sheer variety of magic had King’s mind spinning – from slight of hand to card tricks to mind reading to just straight up _magic_ , they did it all. King was especially surprised by just how interactive it was; Marvin and Bim spent just as much time in the audience as they did on stage, whether to have someone pick a number or pick a card or say a word or just _think_ of something, it didn’t matter. And all the while, of course, they exchanged witty, mildly flirtatious banter that had the whole auditorium in stitches (at one point they were just blowing kisses at each other from opposite ends of the building). And every so often, Bim’s gaze would slide to King, no matter where he was, and he would flash him such a beaming, adoring smile that King’s heart would stutter in his chest, even long after Bim looked away.

At last, the two found themselves back on stage together, Marvin and the crowd absolutely doubled-over laughing after some tongue-in-cheek comment Bim had made, the smug bastard standing there with his fists resting on his hips and a proud smirk on his face. He cleared his throat as the magician composed himself, turning upstage to lift his mask and wipe the tears from his eyes. “Alright, we’ve got one last trick for you guys.” The audience gave a unison, disappointed _‘Aww!’_ Bim laughed. “I know, I know, this has been a blast! But I think you’ll like this.” He gave an exaggerated wink, then stepped the the side.

Not a moment later, with a sound akin to a clap of thunder, Marvin was whirling back around, his cape whipping behind him, and _something_ sparked into existence around him. There was a collective gasp, and King’s jaw _dropped_. Marvin’s aura was _massive_ , nearly taking up the entire stage, and it was _gorgeous_ ; it was a constant, moving swirl of deep blue and bright green, shimmering and glittering in the stage lights. King glanced to his left. Both Dark and Wilford’s jaws had hit the floor, staring with complete disbelief at what was before them. Looking back to the stage, even Bim seemed completely awed, even though he must’ve seen it a thousand times in rehearsal.

“For our final act,” Marvin called, voice seeming to boom even more now, “we’ll need an audience member to join us on stage. Any volunteers?”

Most of the audience’s hands instantly shot upward, including the Jims’, both of them bouncing in their seats and waving their arms frantically. Bim muffled a snort when he spotted the overeager twins, Dr. Iplier trying desperately to get them to calm down while the Host just laughed beside him, absolutely no help at all.

Marvin chuckled, whistling lowly at the enthusiasm. He matched Bim’s posture, raising one eyebrow. “What do you say, Bim? Do you wanna pick or should I?”

Bim gestured to him. “By all means, go ahead. Besides, you and I both know I’m just here for looks.” He winked at the audience again, his eyes settling on King once more and making him flush.

Marvin rolled his eyes and began to scan the crowd, his aura swirling almost hypnotically behind him. His eyes lit up, and a grin that could only be described as _devious_ spread across his face. “How about you there, in the red shirt, second row. Come on!”

King jumped, glancing down at himself and his glaringly obvious red t-shirt, before pointing to himself. Marvin nodded, waving for him to get up while Bim’s mouth fell open briefly in surprise. King shook his head. “Oh no no no no no, I –”

“Come on, King!” Eric shoved him upright, and the crowd went wild as King was forced to his feet.

King swallowed, hissing “ _Traitor._ ” at Eric, who just smiled up him, before he obediently walked up to the stage. The stage lights were _blinding_ , and he could feel himself growing redder and redder under their heat and the attention. Marvin placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched, staring at him with wide, betrayed eyes.

The magician gave him a reassuring smile. “Hey, no need to be scared, we’re not gonna bite you! What’s your name?”

King raised an eyebrow. Marvin mouthed _‘appearances’_ , and King sighed. “K-King.”

Marvin beamed. “King, huh? Let’s give it up for King, guys!” The audience burst into applause and King flushed an even brighter red, gripping the hem of his shirt and bowing his head – he _really_ wished he hadn’t left his cape and crown at home. “Bim, why don’t you lead our new friend center stage?”

King covered his face with his hands, and he felt Bim’s familiar grip just below his shoulders, gently guiding him where Marvin directed. “I hate you,” he mumbled. “I hate you _so Goddamn much_ –”

“Hey hey hey.” Bim’s voice, too, was just a quiet murmur, his mic having been subtly directed away from his mouth. “Believe me when I say I had _no idea_ he was going to do this. You’ll be fine, King.” He pressed a kiss to the back of his head, out of view of the audience, and then he stepped away and King finally dropped his hands.

Marvin and Bim stood to both sides of him, more or less boxing him in, and he shrunk. Bim gave him a smile and Marvin grinned. “Alright, King, it is _imperative_ that you don’t move. Can you do that for us?” King nodded hesitantly, and Marvin’s top hat flew off his head, rolling down his arm to land in his waiting hand. He reached inside it, producing a large roll of gaudy, rainbow patterned ribbon. He tossed it to Bim, pulled another out for himself, and before King could even blink they were wrapping him up in the ribbon, working their way up from his feet.

“Whoa _what?!_ ” He jerked backwards, arms pinwheeling, and Bim saved him from falling with a hand on his back. Already his legs were no longer visible, pinned tightly together as they worked on trapping his arms against his body. “Is this _really_ necessary?!”

“It is absolutely necessary!” Bim flashes him a broad smile, clearly enjoying King’s current predicament. His eyes softened. “Don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe. Marvin and I tested this out multiple times on each other.”

King scoffed, tensing as the ribbon reached his neck. “Yeah, bet you enjoyed that,” he grumbled. Marvin burst into laughter and Bim pouted, rapidly moving up King’s throat and tightening the ribbon around King’s mouth. King made a muffled noise of surprise, eyes going wide. The last thing he saw before his eyes were covered by ribbon was Bim’s beaming face.

He didn’t have time to panic over his abrupt immobilization, however, before he was suddenly in his seat again. Eric jumped a mile beside him as King blinked rapidly, completely unsure of what just happened. On stage, his ribbon cocoon remained, still perfectly molded to his body. Bim grabbed the end and yanked it all away, revealing King’s absence. The crowd went _nuts_ , giving a standing ovation as Bim and Marvin bowed low.

“Thank you for coming!” Marvin’s voice rose above the din, his aura shimmering and vanishing in a puff of glitter.

“We hope you enjoyed the show!” Bim flashed his broadest grin of the night.

“ _GOOD NIGHT!_ ”

Their chorused good-bye was followed by a swirling explosion of purple and green smoke, hiding the entire stage from view. The stage lights when dark and the House lights came up. King turned to face the others. “Well I’m scarred for life. What now?”

Dark held up a hand, a little plastic card between two fingers. The letters _‘VIP’_ were just barely visible. “Bim did give us VIP passes, did he not? Let’s use them.”


	3. Chapter 3

“ _KING!_ ”

King didn’t make it two steps backstage before he was being tackled, Bim’s legs wrapping around his waist, his arms looping around his neck as his lips crashed onto King’s own. Overbalanced, King was knocked to the floor, Bim still draped over top of him. A few seconds later, Bim pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know he would pick you, Marvin’s an asshole! You hear me? You’re an asshole!”

Bim shot a glare over his shoulder at Marvin, who was leaning up against the far wall and giggling to himself. He raised his hands in surrender. “Hey, no harm done! It was fun!”

Bim scowled. “You’re missing the _point_ , Marv!” Suddenly Bim vanished from on top of King, reappearing in front of the magician and slapping his chest and shoulders repeatedly. “Next time _inform_ me when you plan on tying my boyfriend up in front of thousands of people!”

King instantly turned the same color as his shirt, hiding his face in his hands. “Bim, for the love of _everything_ good in this universe, _please_ shut up.”

Ed promptly burst into cackling laughter as Marvin attempted to fend Bim off. “ _Ow_ , I agree with him, Jesus Christ, calm down, Mercury.” Bim finally jerked away, sticking his tongue out at him before stalking over to help King pick himself up off the floor.

“Bim, that was amazing!” Eric latched onto him, beaming up at him.

Bim smiled at him, ruffling his hair. “Hey kid, you really think so?”

“I dunno, I got the distinct impression that _he_ was holding back the entire time.” Reynolds crossed his arms, smirking and nodding toward Marvin.

“I was.” Marvin matched Reynolds’ expression. Bim sneered at them both, sticking his tongue out again.

“No way!” Silver’s jaw dropped. “You were literally throwing _fire_ at each other! And _that_ was you holding _back?!_ ”

Dr. Iplier paled. “I would like to point out that that nearly gave me a heart attack.”

King nodded. “Yep, I second that. What happened to nothing dangerous?”

Bim held up a finger. “Hey now, I never said nothing dangerous, I said no more stabby objects. We needed _something_ to replace the sword act. And honestly, when it comes to bleeding to death or burning alive, I’d rather burn anyway.”

King slapped his arm. “ _Not_ funny,” he hissed.

Bim giggled, vanishing and popping up behind the twins, throwing his arms around them. He yawned. “I gotta say, guys, I’m ready to go home. As much as I love the stage, it takes a lot out of you.”

Marvin snorted, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. “It would help if you stopped teleporting everywhere. I’m beginning to regret showing you how to do that.”

Bim produced a handful of glitter out of thin air, blowing it at Marvin. The magician just flicked his wrist and sent it flying back toward him. Bim and the Jims managed to scramble out of the way, and the Host and Google ended up being the ones doused in purple glitter.

Bing dropped to the floor, cackling madly as Google scowled, staring down at himself in disgust. A devious grin just spread across the Host’s face, and he turned towards Dr. Iplier, who began to back away. “Oh no no no no no – _ack!_ Host, get off of me!” He attempted to push against the Host’s chest as the blind ego lunged at him, trying to pull him into a hug.

“Never! Dr. Iplier must share in the Host’s glittery torment!” He finally succeeded in pulling Dr. Iplier to his chest, looping his arms around him and pinning his arms to his sides.

Dr. Iplier tilted his head back to rest on the Host’s shoulder. “I hate you.” The Host said nothing, just laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of his throat.

Bim sidled up to Wilford and Dark, acutely aware of Google’s burning gaze on him. “Please get me out of here, I think Google’s gonna kill me. I’d do it myself, but I can’t teleport long distances yet.” Something blue flashed in the corner of his eye. “ _Please._ ”

Dark just laughed, and Wilford threw an arm over his shoulders. “That would just be a _travesty!_ ” He ruffled Bim’s hair, and the game show host made an indignant noise, batting Wilford’s hands away and attempting to fix his hair. Wilford’s eyes softened. “That really was amazing. My little prodige’s found his wings!”

Bim grinned at his words, and Dark nudged his fiancé. “Wil, you might want to hurry up. Google’s glowing.”

Bim whirled around. Google’s eyes were indeed glowing brilliantly, his logo brighter than usual. He took a step forward, and Bim tugged on Wilford’s sleeve. “Yeah, yep, _go go go go go!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a theatre child myself who is very comfortable on stage, I fucking love this! There will be another magic show in December (but with wings!!!). Anyway, some angsty Host Sunday, and I'll see yo guys then!
> 
> Chat with me here: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
